


New Year's Wishes

by Worker_9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Dancing, Cake, Cunnilingus, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Lapdance, Magic Lamp, New Year's Eve, Vaginal Sex, drum and bass, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: After finding a real magic lamp, Will was going to rule the world. The genie had other ideas.Request fill for Anonymous, and a happy new year to all my readers.





	New Year's Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



After searching hundreds of thrift shops, after consulting vast armies of antique dealers, after poring over page after page of ancient text, Will was sure that this time he’d got it right. He put the lamp on his desk and admired the result of his search. After so many years of work, on this final day of the year, it just _had_ to be the real thing.

The oil lamp was made of brass, with a handle at one end, and a spout for the wick at the other. Its dull brown patina suggested great antiquity. Will’s heart raced as his fingers touched the cold metal of the lid. There was no trace of oil inside, and only a light coating of soot in the spout. With all his preparations complete, there was only one thing left to do.

The metal seemed to vibrate under his fingertips as he rubbed the lamp. He felt a tingling sensation, like tiny electric shocks, and the vibration increased to an audible hum that reverberated through his bedroom. It was too late to back out now; there was no doubt that this lamp was magical. It shook violently in his hands, and a plume of smoke billowed from the spout.

The smoke hung thick in the air. It smelled faintly of beeswax and spices, and instead of spreading, it pulled itself together, becoming more defined and solid. The humming noise grew louder, and the smoke took on a vaguely humanoid form. Then there was a dazzling flash of green light, and the humming stopped.

Will blinked. As his vision recovered, he saw a woman standing before him. She was tall, with a spectacularly curvy figure—large breasts, a slim waist, and impressively broad hips. He’d always thought genies were Middle Eastern, but he couldn’t place the ethnicity of this one. Maybe she was mixed race, or perhaps genies weren’t related to humans at all. But more than her flawless brown skin, or her ambiguous facial features, it was her hair that caught his eye. It was bright green, and shimmered as it moved, long and straight, sparkling with iridescence like a butterfly’s wing. A jeweled hairband held it off her face.

The rest of her clothes were similarly flashy. Her top was little more than a bra, glittering with golden sequins and barely containing her ample breasts. She wore long earrings, which sparkled with gemstones, and golden bangles stacked around her wrists. Will’s eyes ran down her bare midsection to her baggy pants. They sat low on her hips, and the translucent pink silk did little to hide the black panties under them. She wore more bangles around her ankles, and her feet were bare. She was stunningly beautiful.

Will hadn’t expected a female genie, but he did let it faze him. He wasn’t here to gawk at a scantily clad woman. “Let’s get down to business,” he said. “I’m only going to need the one, so you can have the other two yourself.” He picked up the sheet of paper, covered with line after line of dense fine-print, and began to read:

“Interpreting these words as standard American English as used in the year 2018 of the Gregorian calendar, such that a majority of attorneys who are citizens of the United States of America, and who hold a currently valid license to practice law as granted by the most widely recognized bar association of the state of the United States of America in which they spend the most time physically present, and who are not and have never been coerced or manipulated to act outside the ethical standards of said bar association, and who are considered competent to stand trial as defined by the federal law of the United States of America, and who have been continuously alive for between 25 to 65 years, would, if they were to evaluate your interpretation of these words in a professional capacity, consider your interpretation reasonable, I wish—”

“No wishes.”

“Huh? You’re a genie, aren’t you?”

“We stopped granting wishes. There’s _always_ some smart-ass who thinks he’s got all the loopholes covered.”

“But I freed you from the lamp!”

She looked over his shoulder at the sheet of paper. “A ‘rule the world’ wish? Really?”

“I’m not going to misuse it.”

“That’s what _everybody _says. But, as you might have noticed, there’s no supreme emperor of the universe. The wish never works. You people always come up with the craziest wishes, and they _always_ end badly. We had to stop granting wishes for your own good. Why couldn’t you wish for sensible things? How about ‘I wish for some delicious cake?’ ”__

____

____

“I already have some cake. Somebody brought a fruitcake to work and shared it out.”

“Is it delicious?”

He hadn’t tried it. Who actually eats fruitcake, thought Will. Probably somebody’s grandmother made it. “Why don’t you try some?”

“Oh! Thank you!” said the genie. “But first, you’ve gotta tell me the year. You said ‘2018.’ How long have I been sleeping?”

“It’s nearly 2019 now.”

“Wow! I’ve been sleeping a long time.” She raised her arms above her head and stretched, arching her back and thrusting her tits out. “What’s it like living in the future?”

“It’s the present to me.”

“No way! It’s like a hundred years in the future. You’ve got robots and flying cars, right? Can you take me to the moon?”

“If you’re so old, how do you know this kind of stuff?”

“I know _all_ the words. See that there? It’s a ‘desktop computer.’ ”

“So it is.”

“What’s a computer?”

“It’s complicated to explain.” And to be honest, Will didn’t feel like explaining. His elation at his initial success had turned to bitter disappointment. All that hard work for nothing? No matter how attractive she was, a genie was supposed to grant wishes, not ask irritating questions.

“That’s okay,” said the genie, “I’ll listen patiently. But first I’d like some delicious cake.”

Shaking his head with annoyance, Will headed for the kitchen, and the genie followed happily.

“Refrigerator!” said the genie. She watched in fascination as he opened it and retrieved the cake in its plastic wrap. She squeezed in beside him, and knelt to examine the contents of the fridge. “Look at all that futuristic food!” She put a hand on the shelf. “It’s cold!”

“Get out of there,” said Will. “You’ll let all the cold air escape.”

She stood up, and he closed the fridge. He broke a piece off the cake for himself, and gave the rest of the genie. It was better than he was expecting—packed full of candied fruit and chopped nuts, with a layer of pecans on the top, and a hint of nutmeg and cinnamon. Perhaps a little too sweet, but not bad.

The genie seemed to be enjoying her share. She chewed slowly, and finished every crumb. “Thank you!” said the genie. “It was delicious.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” said Will, more out of politeness than any sincere feeling.

“We haven’t introduced ourselves,” said the genie. “My name is Ophiucha. What’s yours?”

“Will,” said the man. “William, really, but you can call me Will.”

“Nice to meet you, Will!” She held the plastic wrap up to the light, and waved it back and forth like a flag. “Wow!” said Ophiucha, “it’s so light.”

“It’s just plastic wrap.”

Ophiucha smiled at him and fluttered her eyelids. She put an arm around his waist. “May I keep it?”

Will chuckled to himself. “Sure, you can keep it. It’s nothing special. It’s so cheap we just throw it out after we use it. Check this out.” He picked up the roll and stretched out a foot of plastic wrap.

Ophiucha reached for it like a cat pawing a Christmas decoration. She pressed her fingertips into the plastic, then let it fall down onto itself. It stuck together in an untidy clump.

“It sticks to itself! How does it do that?”

“Something to do with static electricity, I think. I’d have to look it up.”

“What’s static electricity?”

“It’s complicated to explain.”

Ophiucha tugged on the plastic, unrolling some more, and waved it through the air. “It’s so pretty,” she said. “Pleeeease give it to me.”

He had another roll anyway, and it was amusing to see her so excited about something so mundane. That, and he wasn’t immune to her feminine charm. “Take the roll.”

“Oh! Thank you!” She kissed him on the cheek.

“What do you even want it for?” asked Will.

She stood in thought for a moment. “I have an idea. Go back into the bedroom and wait for me. It will be a surprise!”

Leaving a genie unsupervised sounded like a bad idea, but he didn’t have the energy to complain. He was supposed to be ruling the world by now, and it had all gone horribly wrong. He handed her the roll of plastic wrap, saying “Don’t touch anything else,” and returned to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He flopped face down on the bed and tried to get his thoughts together.

Moments later, he was interrupted by the door opening, and the cheerful voice of Ophiucha calling him. “Hi! Look at this!” She had taken off her bra, and was wearing plastic wrap around her breasts. She wore an extra thick layer over her nipples, but it didn’t completely hide them. “Do you like it? Is it fashionable?”

He sat up. Perhaps things weren’t going so wrong after all. “It like it,” he said. “It looks good on you. It’s not fashionable, but there’s always a first.”

“Are your clothes fashionable? What’s that shirt made from?” Ophiucha touched his shirt, rubbing his chest through the fabric.

He lifted the hem to find the label. “One-hundred percent polyester,” he said.

“What’s polyester?”

“It’s a kind of plastic.”

“Like mine!” she said, sounded delighted. “Hey, tell me what else is fashionable in the future. How about music? What’s popular?”

“You’re asking the wrong guy. I don’t listen to popular music.”

“So what do you listen to?”

He jogged the mouse to wake his computer from sleep mode. Ophiucha watched with rapt attention as he looked through his collection of techno mixes. He pressed play, and his speakers began to sound a bass-heavy beat. Strange bleeping noises played over a pounding kick drum, repetitive and mechanical sounding.

“Wow! That’s so futuristic!” said Ophiucha. “Is this a sound recording? I don’t know _any_ of these instruments. Even the drums sound weird. What instrument makes that ‘bwwwooooon’ sound?”

“It’s recording, and the sound is made by a synthesizer.”

“What’s a synthesizer?”

“Do you ever stop asking questions?”

“No,” she said cheerfully. “These drums are good. They’re perfectly on the beat. Even I can’t play that tight. That’s super impressive.”

Will wasn’t sure if she’d be disappointed if he explained sequencers, so he decided not to mention it. Late as it was, the neighbors were probably drunk at their New Year’s parties by now. He could afford to turn the music up a bit.

As the loud bass vibrated through his chest, he turned to see Ophiucha grinning like an idiot. “So cool!” she said, raising her voice to make herself heard. “I love the future.” She began to shake her hips to the beat of the kick drum.

Will watched her undulating midriff, with powerful abs rippling below a thin layer of fat, and decided that this kind of behavior was definitely to be encouraged. “Nice dancing!” he said.

“Thank you!”

The atmosphere wasn’t right for it though. He turned on his desk lamp and aimed it at the ceiling, then activated visualizations in the music player and turned the screen brightness to maximum. He got up and turned off the room light, then sat on the bed to enjoy the show.

Ophiucha’s ass bounced steadily while she watched the pulsating patterns on the screen. She turned to face him, and danced with her her hips jerking up and down to the beat. She held her hands with palms together about her head, and moved her hips in a figure-eight pattern, keeping her head perfectly still.

A fast hi-hat pattern joined the kick and snare, and Ophiucha began to shake her hips in time to it. She didn’t break the figure-eight motion, and her abs twitched with a rapid vibration that set her flesh jiggling. A deep, penetrating bassline shook the walls, and she began to move her arms in smooth, sinuous motion, waving them like snakes above her head.

She moved her thighs, raising and lowering her ass to add variety to her abdominal movement, and she slowly lowered her hands, bringing them down her body and crossing her arms in front of her crotch. She pumped her hips with a thrusting motion, and slowly uncrossed her arms. Will felt a little regret over turning the room light out. The subdued lighting and the black fabric of her panties obscured any outline of what lay beneath. But her breasts bounced magnificently, and the plastic wrap must have slipped a little, because he could clearly see her nipples. She continued to work her abs, bouncing and flexing with perfect timing.

As he watched her entrancing dance, Will began to wonder just how far she could take it. She’d already demonstrated impressive skill, but was that really her best effort? He stood up, and she put her hands on his hips, shaking them with rhythmic motion. He leaned in to talk to her. “I have other music you might like.”

“I’d like to hear it!”

Will returned to the computer and looked through his music collection. Something faster, he thought. How about some drum and bass? A lot of people danced in half-time to this, but he expected better from a genie. She’d liked the mechanical feel of techno, and even old music would be modern to her, so he put on some late 90s techstep. As the skittering breakbeats rang out over the twisted bassline, it became clear just how good a dancer she was.

He sat back on the bed. It was impossible for any human to compete with her technique. She was no half-time dancer—as best he could tell she was tensing a muscle on every individual drum hit.

“This music is crazy good!” shouted Ophiucha. “Future drummers are intense!”

Will smiled, and said nothing about how it was done. The visualization software sent colored light across the room, but the programmer’s art had nothing on the dancer’s. Her belly button moved in an intricate pattern of motion, tracing curved paths like a Lissajous figure. Her arms pulsed with the beat, and her head moved to the bassline, her hair flowing behind it, shimmering with color like a psychedelic rainbow. Sweat was beading on her skin.

Ophiucha stopped moving her arms and head, and leaned forward, hips still bouncing to the beat. “I think I know why this top is unfashionable,” she said. “It’s much too hot.” She began to unwrap the plastic, revealing more and more of her breasts with each turn. She pulled the plastic wrap loose, and at last her breasts were free. They jiggled with new intensity, her dark nipples tracing patterns as complex as those of her belly button. She waved the strip of plastic wrap about her body, twirling it like a ribbon, and then wrapped it loosely around her neck, all the while continuing the hypnotic motion of her abs.

Will clapped his hands. “You’re great!” he said. “That’s the best dancing I’ve ever seen.” It really was, even if his praise had ulterior motives.

Ophiucha leaned in again, letting her bare breasts brush against his chest, and touched his shoulder as she spoke. “Thank you so much! You’re so nice to me.”

Lewd thoughts were filling Will’s head. “Aren’t the rest of the clothes constricting you?” he asked. “Surely you could dance better without them?”

A wicked grin flashed across Ophiucha’s face. “You’re a bad man, Will.” He felt a hand brush against his crotch. “You’re a _very_ bad man. But, it’s the future, and I like you, so I think you must be right.” She kissed him on the forehead, then sprung back upright, twirling and spinning the plastic wrap around herself.

As Ophiucha danced, the bass faded out, leaving chopped-up drum patterns over sinister industrial noises. She turned away from him, and bouncing her ass in time with the kick drum, she lowered her translucent pants. She stepped out from them one leg at a time, strong muscles rippling under the smooth dark skin of her thighs. She kicked them away. The music seemed to echo Will’s anticipation as she brought her legs back together, then bent down to slide her black panties to the floor. She stood up straight and motionless, the muscles of her back like a statue, her bare ass magnificently round and firm.

There was a single beat of silence, and then the bedroom door rattled as the bass returned. Ophiucha spun around, green pubic hair glittering in the dim light. Her naked crotch bounced with the beat, her hips shimmying and abs waving in an intense undulating motion. She shook her bangles to accentuate her movement. Will could see dark pussy lips peeking out through her bush.

She stepped closer, and put her hands on his shoulders. Her breasts bounced inches from his body. She danced lower until her face was so close to his that he could feel her warm breath on his skin. “You can touch me if you like,” said Ophiucha.

“You can touch me too,” said Will.

“You’re wearing too much.”

Will would have undressed in record time, if it wasn’t for the absurdly attractive genie dancing nude in front of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, which meant his clothes hit the floor somewhat later than they might have otherwise.

He moved forward to the edge of the bed, and put his hands on her hips. She reached for his torso and pulled him in, all the time dancing with impeccable timing. Will slid his hands around her to grab her ass, his fingertips sinking into soft fat to feel powerful muscles flexing beneath it. The fast-paced drum and bass played on, and her abs glistened with fresh sweat.

He reached for her abs, holding the palm of his hand against them, feeling the damp skin and the muscles pulsing under his fingers. He moved his other hand up to her waist, and then Ophiucha stood up straight, bringing her abs level with his face. She clamped her hands behind his head and pulled him in, squashing his face against her writhing midriff.

Her flexing belly felt strange against against his skin. Her flesh was warm and damp, moving with precisely controlled power that hinted at superhuman strength. Will felt her skin on his lips, and extended his tongue, tasting the light saltiness of her sweat, and an unfamiliar spicy undertone. He ran his tongue over her abs, but still couldn’t identify it.

She kept hold of his head as he continued to lick her belly. It bothered him that he couldn’t identify the taste, which, just like her appearance, was pleasant but strangely unfamiliar. He moved the tip of his tongue to her navel, and licked inside it. For the first time since Ophiucha had begun her dance, her movement faltered.

“Waaaah! That tickles!” She pushed him onto his back, and climbed on top of him, her knees digging into his sides, and her breasts flattening against his chest. “But, Will,” she said, “if you like to use your tongue, I have a special wish I want you to grant…”

“What’s that?” he asked, already fairly certain what she meant.

“You can figure it out,” said Ophiucha. She shuffled over him and resumed her dance, breasts flailing wildly. While the pounding rhythm blasted from the speakers, she worked her way forward, giving Will a better view of her pussy with each beat.

Was that just sweat, or was she as turned on as he was? Ophiucha paused with her crotch over his face, legs spread, her pussy about a foot up from his mouth. The pink flesh of her vaginal opening contrasted beautifully with her dark inner labia. He longed to taste her.

“I don’t wish for delicious cake,” said Will. “I wish for delicious genie.”

Ophiucha held Will’s head down with both hands, and lowered her crotch with stuttering, jerky motion. Her pussy approached his extended tongue agonizingly slowly. Her pubes met his nose first, surprisingly soft and silky to the touch. Then, his tongue touched her labia, and she pressed down, grinding her wet pussy against her mouth as he licked her.

The taste was like that of her belly button, only more intense, a mysterious salty spiciness that was as perplexing as it was arousing. He kept licking, and her thick thighs squeezed against his head. They covered his ears and muted the high frequencies of the music, leaving deep bass that shook his body. Will licked up her sticky fluids and swallowed.

Ophiucha was still dancing even while he ate her out. He put his hands on her waist, feeling her abs flexing to the beat. If she’d just lain back and made him do all the work, his tongue might have been tired by now, but she was actively riding his face, grinding her pussy on his mouth, and making things easy for him. She shifted forward, tickling his nostrils with her dense pubes, and rubbed her clit against his tongue.

Will wrapped his lips around her clit, licking and sucking as she writhed on top of him. He could hear the drums more clearly in this position, and he tried to lick in time to the beat. But her movement became more chaotic, muscles tensing erratically as her juices spread over his face. So this is how you make a genie dance off beat, thought Will, running his tongue over her clit. He licked harder and faster, and felt her fingertips digging into his scalp.

Ophiucha pushed down on his forehead, and gasped loud enough that he could hear it over the music. He gave one more hard lick before she sprung up again, her dripping wet pussy twitching above his face. She moved back to kneel over his chest, then lay on top of him, her mouth by her ear. Will’s hard cock pressed against her sweaty abs. “Will,” she said breathily, “your tongue must be magical, granting my wish so well…”

“It was my wish too.”

“If you have any more wishes like that…” She wriggled her abs.

“I think you have the right idea already.”

“Lie all the way back on the bed,” said Ophiucha.

“I’m going to change the music first,” said Will.

He got up to check the computer. Something a little less intense, if only to give Ophiucha a chance to cool down. He lowered the volume and put on some ambient techno. As the sparse beats played over relaxing synth pads, he returned to the bed, where Ophiucha was waiting for him.

Will lay on his back. Ophiucha knelt beside him, and leaned over, brushing her plastic-wrap scarf over his chest. She reached down to pull it away, dragging the plastic across his abs with her fingertips. Her light touch tickled him, and he involuntarily tensed his muscles.

“Keep still,” she said, her face expressionless.

She unwrapped the plastic scarf from her neck. Taking the middle in hand, she draped both ends over his torso, and waved them back and forth. The thin plastic felt like spider webs against his skin. She moved it closer and closer to his erect penis, tickling his abs until it finally made contact. It brushed across his cock with a strange, almost buzzing sensation. He wasn’t sure if he liked or not. She wrapped her hand around his plastic-wrapped cock and slowly stroked it.

“It feels weird,” said Will.

She kept stroking him, never making direct contact with his skin, and then her face broke into a smile. “I can think of something that feels better,” she said. “Stay where you are.”

Ophiucha dropped the plastic wrap to the floor. She pushed his knees apart, and then climbed on top of him, with her closed legs between his, and her cleavage against her face. His cock slipped between her thighs. She moved back and forth, slapping her breasts against his face, and rubbing her sweaty thighs over his cock. She flexed her muscles with impressive control, stimulating him in an entirely unfamiliar manner. Ophiucha arched her back like a yoga pose while she pumped her thighs over his cock, then looked down at him. “How about that?”

“I can think of something that feels even better,” said Will.

“So can I,” said Ophiucha.

She worked her way down his body until the tip of his cock touched her pubic hair. She aligned her hips, then reached to guide his erection inside her pussy. With a fluid, snake-like motion, she pulled herself onto him, and began to fuck.

Ophiucha’s pussy was tight and wet, and it became clear that her muscular control wasn’t limited to dancing. She tensed in time with the music, the textured interior of her vagina rippling against his cock. She pulled her knees forward to get a better position, and they fucked with deep strokes.

It was actually kind of nice to lie back and let the woman do all the work, thought Will. But the sensation was so good that he couldn’t stay motionless. He thrust his hips in time with the music, while the weight of her body pressed down on him. It was a good thing he’d picked something slower, he though, or it would be over already.

Ophiucha looked down at him while he fucked her from below. “And how about that?” she asked. Her perfectly timed movement never stopped.

The mind-blowing stimulation made it hard for him to think. “It’s good,” he managed to say.

“You can cum inside me,” said Ophiucha. “Don’t hold back.”

You don’t have to tell me twice, he thought. Will thrust his hips harder, fucking her as hard as she was fucking him. The music droned on, and her slick pussy squeezed around him. Her large breasts slipped over his chest with each movement. It felt unbelievably good. Before long his own thrusting became erratic, and Ophiucha thrust harder in response. She held him tight while his cock twitched and spurted semen deep inside her.

Ophiucha let his cock soften before she dismounted. She lay at his side with a smile on his face. Then, he heard a distant whistling noise and a bang.

“Fireworks!” said Ophiucha.

Will looked at his bedside clock. 23:57. “Somebody celebrating the new year. A little early.”

“Can we watch?”

He got up and peeked through the curtains. “Can’t see it from here,” he said. “It’s not a proper display anyway. But there’s another traditional way to celebrate the new year.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ll show you.” He took Ophiucha in his arms and kissed her. It was well after midnight before they finished kissing.

Ophiucha sat on the bed next to him. “Will,” she said, “I have another wish I want you to grant.”

“What’s that?”

“Let me stay with you. I want you to teach me all about the future. And I want to have a lot more fun with you.”

“I can’t refuse a wish like that.”

“Thank you!” said Ophiucha, and kissed him again. He might not be emperor of the universe, but it was going to be a good year after all.


End file.
